Mi Escritor Favorito
by Nachi Bloodwork
Summary: Bella es adicta a los fics, en especial los de un autor que no solo es reconocido por sus cantidades de reviews o lectores, sino porque nunca deja notas de autor tanto en sus fics como en perfil, NUNCA. Cuando finalmente lo descubre e inician una relación, algo ocurre... ¿qué sucederá años después cuando Bella vuelva a Chicago con una niña bastante parecida a...? - HIATUS TEMPORAL
1. Mi Escritor Favorito

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

**Summary: **Bellaes adicta a los fics, en especial los de un autor que no solo es reconocido por sus cantidades de reviews o fics, sino porque nunca deja notas de autor tanto en sus fics como en perfil, NUNCA. Aunque, por otro lado está el tímido-sexy hermano de Alice…

**N/A**: Al principio no tenía ninguna, pero ahora sí. La historia anteriormente había participado en el contest _''Bella Loves Fanfiction'',_ así que si piensan que es una equivocación, les cuento que no lo es, esta es la misma historia que participó, solo que corregida. Y por último, pero no menos importante, quiero agradecer a mi beta **Kiki D' Cullen** por corregir mi terrible horrografía.

* * *

><p>''<strong>Mi Escritor Favorito''<strong>

Llevaba todo el maldito día contando las horas, minutos y segundos. No me importaba siquiera que hoy me hubiesen repetido una y otra vez que me notaba extraña…

¡¿Pero cómo no lo iba a estar si estaba con los ojos pegados en mi iPad, esperando a ver si ECboy actualizaba alguno de sus fics?!

Sonreí como tonta al recordar el último capítulo de uno de sus fics.

—_Hazme el amor, Edward, has que olvide mi nombre y todos los sufrimientos por los que hemos pasado… —gimió sobre sus labios para luego morderlos suavemente— solo hazlo._

—_Oh, Bells, te amo, te amo… —susurró entre jadeos justo antes de penetrarla con su falo y empezar la suave danza tan antigua como el sol…_

— ¿Eh, Bella? Se te va la cabeza —brinqué de la impresión al escuchar la voz de Alice muy cerca—. Como se nota que estas babeando por un chico… ya quisiera saber yo quién es el misterioso… —terminó pícaramente.

—Deja de molestarme, Alice, ya tengo suficiente con que todos me digan que me veo extraña hoy.

Seguí caminando hacia el instituto, hacia donde caminaba desde unos… ¿Qué? ¿Quince minutos? Ya ni siquiera sabía cuánto tardaba caminando, solo pensaba en los minutos que hacían falta para las famosas actualizaciones del chico que escribía tan… lindo.

Suspiré y miré –sonrojada al máximo– el suelo cuando Alice siguió parloteando a mí alrededor, alegando que siempre me quedaba trabada en algo, algo que realmente se le hacía curioso viendo mi situación desde su punto de vista. Y como cualquier historia, todo tiene un inicio, y la mía había empezado por un libro, el maldito libro de la maldita saga que me traía más loca que nunca: Twilight.

La historia trataba de un vampiro que se enamoraba de una humana y bla bla bla…, supongo que ya saben lo que pasa después, ¿o no?

Y había solo una casualidad, bueno varias: los personajes tenían nombres idénticos al mío y al de los familiares de mi amiga Alice, eso sin contar apenas, que la trama se desarrollaba en un lugar llamado Forks, justo en donde yo vivía; y sobre todo, que, al igual que la protagonista, yo también estaba enamorada de alguien, solo que no sabía si eso que sentía era correspondido.

Al principio me había enamorado de la portada, luego la trama, las películas… hasta que fui a parar en páginas webs con imágenes de todo tipo –incluyendo los sitios web que se inclinaban mas por el lado sexual de los personajes y actores de la saga– hasta ir a parar, finalmente, en la maravillosa página que se había convertido, por ahora, en mi vida: Fanfiction.

Allí me había pasado horas y horas, y noches en desvelo, leyendo obsesivamente las más locas historias que había visto o conocido en toda mi vida.

Me atrevía a decir sin ningún descaro o vergüenza que me pasaba horas y horas pensando y pensando en la idea de cómo sería que Edward, el hermano mayor de Alice, se enamorara de mí… cosa que veía imposible totalmente.

¡Vamos! ¿Quién se enamoraría de la sosa de Isabella Swan?

_«Ni siquiera estoy a su altura», _pensé tristemente.

Pero mi realidad absoluta no llegó hasta que, en una pequeña búsqueda, para encontrar una forma de satisfacer mi hambre por la lectura me encontré con un muy, pero muy interesante fic de apenas quince capítulos, sin terminar y que contaba con más de sesenta y cinco mil comentarios.

¡Oh-mi-Dios!

¿Cómo puede ser gente tan obsesiva por un fic de apenas trece mil palabras? ¿Tan corto e interesante puede llegar a ser? ¿Qué es lo que llama tanto la atención?

Leí el sumario y la verdad es que lo veía '_'normal'',_ como cualquier otro fic, no había nada que lo diferenciara de los demás, o al menos eso pensaba…

Había entrado rápidamente en su perfil y lo único que había visto era su seudónimo, _ECboy_, su lista de historias y… nada mas, ni siquiera una imagen de perfil.

Por lo del seudónimo deduje rápidamente que era un chico, estaba en el mundo del fanfiction prácticamente desde que había salido la saga; seguramente se había enamorado de ella de buenas a primeras.

¿Lo extraño? No había escrito absolutamente _nada_ en su perfil.

Después de eso estuve revisando todos los fics, tenía más de treinta y la cantidad de comentarios era sorprendente. La verdad es que no podía entender siquiera como la más corta de sus historias, un drabble de cuatrocientas palabras sobrepasaba los mil comentarios… ¿acaso escribía tan bien?

Recuerdo que pasé varias noches leyendo sus fics, que prácticamente se podían hacer pasar por libros cien por ciento adictivos, me enamoré tanto de su forma de escribir, de sus sentimientos que, incluso, llegué a abrirme una segunda cuenta en la página para agregar solamente sus fics. Metódicamente había calculado todo, inclusive su tiempo de actualización, el cual no estaba fijado porque actualizaba sus historias cuando tenía ánimos.

Estuve unas semanas investigando sobre él. En varias páginas sobre fanfics se habían publicado recomendaciones sobre sus fics, ponían partes de algunos de sus fics de vez en cuando, lo que hacía que cientos de comentarios se anclaran a la entrada, produciendo que algunas páginas web tuviesen que abrir pestañas o etiquetas solamente para sus escritos…

Mis pensamientos desaparecieron repentinamente cuando sentí unos cálidos y sudorosos brazos a mí alrededor después de casi sufrir una estampida de sudorosos jugadores.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —escuché una aterciopelada, pero excitada y jadeante voz muy, muy cerca de mí.

— ¿Edward? —dije alzando la mirada para quedar atrapada en sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

—Discúlpame, no debí… actuar así, intenté apartarte de los chicos, iban a estamparse contra ti si no te apartaba. Estabas tan ida…

—Gracias, la verdad es que ni yo sé que hacía, estaba pensando en unos trabajos —logré mentir, furiosamente sonrojada— cuando…

— ¿En serio estás bien? Te ves extraña hoy ni siquiera notaste que casi te aplasto contra los casilleros, ¿en qué pensabas realmente?

—Sí, estoy bien, de hecho, creo que ya me voy —susurré apresuradamente mientras me soltaba de su cálido abrazo y salía pitando por el pasillo.

Pasé el resto de las clases con un fuerte sonrojo, todavía no podía quitar de mi mente la pequeña escena de esta mañana y el hecho de haberme pasado varios minutos en los baños imaginándome vergonzosas escenas con Edward Cullen, sin pasar por alto que eran extremadamente parecidas a las de cierto fic del cual esperaba actualización.

—Bella, Bella, Bella, ¡adivina lo que tengo preparado para esta noche! —escuché a la duende canturrear en mi oído…

Inmediatamente la miré con terror; la última vez que había hecho una fiesta, como sabía que planeaba, había despertado a la mañana siguiente en la cama de Edward y murmurando a la perfección muchos de los lemmons de los fics del famoso _ECboy_.

—Oh, no, definitivamente no cuentas conmigo para otro de tus viles planes, Alice, no quiero terminar narrando al pie de la letra cada uno de los bochornosos momentos que leo diariamente.

—P-pero, Bella, yo pensé que celebrarías mi cumpleaños —dijo haciendo otro de esos pucheros que…

¡Esperen! ¿Ella dijo cumpleaños?

Empecé a contar días mentalmente y sí, ella cumplía hoy. Le di una mirada de disculpa, había estado tan metida pensando en Edward, los fics, la actualización de ECboy…, que había olvidado sin intención alguna su cumpleaños.

—Oh, Alice, yo en verdad lo siento, no lo había pensado, estaba tan ensimismada con…

—Ya, Bella, te comprendo perfectamente que no quieres celebrarlo conmigo, no es necesario que vayas por obligación ¿acaso te estoy apuntando con un arma en la cabeza y gritando que vayas a la fiesta? —dijo ida, sin sentimiento alguno. Se veía tan triste…

—No, pero quiero —solté ya sin remedios.

— ¡Yeah! Lo sabía, sabía que ibas a aceptar tarde o temprano —saltó alegremente antes de darme un abrazo la muy descarada—. Te quiero mucho cuñis.

Me quedé embobada mirando como la pequeña pícara se iba saltando hasta desaparecer entre los muros del instituto.

El resto del día ignoré todo tipo de cosas que tuviese que ver con fiestas, la verdad es que no era muy aficionada a ellas, el sonido, las luces y todo ese tipo de cosas me daban jaqueca. E ahí la razón por la que, en la mayoría de las veces, evadía las fiestas y me dedicaba a leer los fics del renombrado ECboy, en el cual me empecinaba tanto en encontrar información sobre él que, cuando veía que era imposible no hallar más que _''es un súper escritor, y pensar que es hombre, ¡escribe los mejores lemmons de todo fanfiction!'' ''…lo extraño es nunca deja notas de autor, ni siquiera hay una sola letra en su perfil…'' ''… dicen que no ha respondido un comentario nunca… ¿crees que si hacemos varios va a responderlos?''_

La verdad es que había ignorado el tema, tal vez iniciaba algunos, pero nunca decía mas sobre él, era inútil creer que algún día le respondiera algún comentario a alguien, era inútil hacer que escribiera una sola palabra por su propia cuenta en lugar de un personaje, y también era imposible que diese la cara en cualquier sitio web ¿acaso escondía algo?

El resto de las horas fueron pasando, había llegado a casa con tareas de más, un iPad descargado, con hambre y un camión casi derrumbándose en la entrada de la casa.

Apenas había entrado puse el iPad a cargar y pasé rápidamente a la cocina para servirme un tazón de cereales mientras sopesaba las razones por las que debería o no utilizar mi ruidosa computadora.

Nunca supe cuanto tiempo pasó, si fue una hora o dos, con un tazón de cereal en manos me había quedado en mi nebulosa personal, pensando y dando forma a locas ideas que explicaran las razones por las que él nunca comentara, me tenía tan intrigada…

Lo único que me había apartado de mi nebulosa era el sonido que anunciaba la carga completa del aparato. No esperé mucho para salir directo al salón y tomarlo para retomar carrera y subir a mi habitación, me había tumbado en la cama y había buscado en mi correo cualquier contenido que anunciara actualización en fanfiction.

__«_¡Perfecto, perfecto, perfecto!__»,_ gritaba internamente al ver la nueva actualización de uno de sus fics.

Muchas veces había considerado la posibilidad de escribir algo, pero la verdad era que siempre que me ponía frente a un monitor en blanco me quedaba igual que él, en blanco. Nunca se me ocurría que escribir, o como escribirlo, y si realmente tenía una idea para escribir, no sabía cómo, era algo realmente frustrante, por eso me había dedicado a leer y comentar, nada más.

Leí el título lentamente: _''Soporte Vital''_, me sonaba realmente interesante, aunque, como las otra veces, notaba que había un trasfondo en el título, ¿acaso el chico estaba enamorado? ¿Eso era lo que escondía?

Por la pequeña hipótesis que se me ocurría podría concluir finalmente en que al chico no le importaban ni un bledo los comentarios, su única intención era… ¿declarársele a una chica?

Definitivamente tenía muchas preguntas sin responder, preguntas que nunca serían respondidas.

—_Lo siento, Edward, pero en verdad pensé que me amabas. Nunca me dijiste que… tu nunca…_

—_Ser quien no eres es agotador, juro que no era mi intención engañarte, Bella…_

— _¡Que actuar es agotador! No vi que estuvieses agotado cuando me humillaste frente a toda esa gente al descubrir lo que realmente eras y eres, pensé que realmente eras alguien bueno, no un... asesino —sollozó angustiada mientras se apretaba el vientre._

—_No, Bella, no te vayas, sabes que sin ti muero, yo… te amo —le dije con voz ahogada, realmente me dolía que ella quisiese estar lejos de mi y que quisiese, sobretodo, alejarme de nuestro bebé. Todo era mi culpa, nunca debía haber tomado este camino, nunca debí ser un asesino— prometo que cambiaré si lo deseas._

—_Edward… es muy diferente decirlo que hacerlo, y respecto a ''te amo'', a todos les es fácil decirlo, para ti lo es. Nunca pensaste en lo que sufriría cuando me enterara de lo que realmente eras o hacías ¿verdad? Realmente me había enamorado de ti, tuve una vida terrible, nunca fui amada, y cuando realmente pensé que alguien lo hacía, cuando pensé que alguien me veía después de que fuese invisible para los demás… vienes tú y rompes todo lo que tenía, yo no sé qué pensar, yo…_

—_Espera, Bella, quise decirte la verdad muchas veces, pero cada vez lo intentaba alguien me lo impedía. Por favor, Bella…_

—_Algunas veces la verdad no basta, Edward, que te quede bien claro. No te quiero volver a ver nunca más, ni de lejos… —terminó antes de dar la vuelta alejándose, dejándome totalmente destrozado y con el alma partida en pedazos._

El capítulo era realmente triste, había terminado llorando a mares, algo que me pasaba muchas veces con sus escritos. No tenía idea del porqué, pero en este último capítulo había notado más sufrimiento que en cualquier otro de sus fics, tal vez _ECboy _estaba sufriendo o algo parecido.

Me quedé viendo las últimas palabras del capítulo, como si estuviese esperando que las letras desapareciesen para ser reemplazadas por alguna nota de _ECboy_.

No esperé mucho, la verdad es que solo había mirado unos minutos, cuando de la nada mis dedos actuaban por cuenta propia y pulsaban el botón para comentarios.

Antes podía decir que comentaba cada capítulo de cada uno de los fics que leía, pero cuando había encontrado los fics mis ánimos para comentar había bajado. ¿Qué sentido tenía comentar si él nunca iba responder? Nunca estaría a su altura, entre los muchos comentarios que habían seguramente no valdría nada, ellos estaban allí desde el principio, valdrían más, yo sería otra del montón.

__«___Hola, EC (¿te puedo llamar así?) Normalmente no dejo muchos comentarios, siento mucho eso. Hace poco que encontré tus fics, la verdad es que me dejas sin palabras cada vez que los leo —y RE-leo— no sé cómo decirlo, pero escribes con mucho sentimiento, como si le quisieses dar un mensaje a alguien, ¿es cierto eso? Ok, no respondas, sé que nunca lo harás, tal vez ni leas lo que te digo pero, en serio, presiento sentimientos detrás de tantas letras, y estas vez hay mucho sufrimiento ¿te ha pasado algo? Te has tardado en actualizar._

_No esperaba que Edward y Bella se separaran, ¿él la ama realmente? ¿Y el bebé? La verdad es que quiero saber qué pasará con estos tortolos, ¡me dejas muy intrigada!_

_Hoy he estado como loca esperando una de tus actualizaciones, ¿cada cuanto públicas? No quisiera pasar todas las clases pensando en estas cosas, realmente se me hace un poco frustrante y vergonzoso puesto que hoy casi me atropella una ola de jugadores de futbol._

_Espero que no ten molesten mis preguntas, sé que no me responderás, pero, igual, quiero que te cuestiones algunas de ellas._

_Bells Swan__»._

Apenas le daba _clic_ para cerrar la ventana del comentario se había escuchado el suave sonido del timbre _esa debe ser Alice _pensé rápidamente.

Y si, así como lo pensaba era, Alice se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa, como la del gato de Cheshire, adornando sus labios.

— ¿Ya estás lista? ¿Tienes todo preparado? ¿Pero qué hacías? ¡Estás toda desaliñada, por Dios! —dijo rápidamente después de haberme escaneado de pies a cabeza—. No importa, busca lo que necesitas, te espero en el auto en menos de quince minutos.

Cerré la puerta y rápidamente me precipité hacia las escaleras, tenía que ir por mi iPad... Ok, si, además de ser adicta a los fanfictions y a Twilight, también me había enamorado de mi pequeño aparatito.

El camino había sido de lo más aterrador, no solo porque Alice conducía como loca desquiciada, sino porque me había contado sobre un montón de vestidos que había comprado para que usara en la fiesta.

Cuando llegamos había un tremendo alboroto, incluso podía ver a Emmet, el hermano mayor de los Cullen, haciendo de DJ mientras le sonreía pícaramente a una muy coqueta Rosalie.

Más que pronto sentí un tirón del brazo y ser arrastrada lejos de la vista de todos antes de que me encerraran en una habitación, eso era fácil de adivinar: Alice.

—Alice, ya te dije que no quiero usar ese modelo, apenas me tapa el trasero —me quejé por enésima vez al ver a la duende sonreírme maliciosa mientras señalaba un pequeño vestido satinado de color rojo sangre—. Quizás en otro momento, Al, pero aquí no, eso ni lo creas, ¡no lo pienso usar!

Diez minutos más tarde me encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás del salón, con el maldito vestido puesto y unos zapatos con tacones que daban vértigo con solo verlos. _Por suerte tenía mi consuelo _—había pensado al ver el montón de personas bailando al ritmo de la música, el único que no se veía ni por la esquina era Edward.

Encendí el iPad por enésima vez en el día, ignorando el hecho de que hacía falta Edward, tal vez así tendría más entretenimiento. Como era costumbre, abrí mi correo, en donde me encontré con una gran sorpresa: ¡un mensaje privado de EC!

Estuve a poco de dar saltos de alegría, así que me levanté rápidamente, subí las escaleras y entré por la primera puerta que encontré.

Miré todo a mi alrededor y solo me encontré con una habitación con estantes llenos de libros y CD's, no me fijé mucho en ellos, después vería cual me interesaba más porque, la verdad es que estaba alucinada con el mensaje que EC me había enviado.

Abrí nuevamente el correo y rápidamente cliqueé en el mensaje de EC:

__«___Hola, Bella, me alegra que comentaras, te estaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo; no me preguntes el porqué, pronto lo sabrás._

_Primero que todo responderé tus preguntas, me puedes llamar EC, no me molesta, pero preferiría que me llamaras Edward (es mi nombre real aunque no lo creas) Me halaga que te gusten mis historias, y sí, quiero dar un mensaje a alguien, a la chica que amo, no sé si ella siente lo mismo que yo._

_Lamento no haber respondido los comentarios de nadie por acá, la verdad es que soy de pocas palabras y no sabría que responder a las bochornosas preguntas que suelen hacer algunas veces. Pero esta vez lo hago porque eres tú, y como dije anteriormente, he estado esperándote._

_Me han pasado muchas cosas, hoy incluso cumpleaños mi hermana, pero la verdad no, no he sufrido nada, es solo que para este capítulo me he dejado llevar por el sufrimiento por el que pasaría si la persona a la que amo no me acepta. Si me he tardado en actualizar fue por culpa de mis entrenamientos, soy capitán de un equipo de futbol americano que no se dirige solo, y me he quedado horas y horas observando a mi musa en lugar de pasar los capítulos del borrador a la web._

_Sí, este Edward es una masoquista, aunque la verdad es que Bella es estúpida y cabezota por nunca entender lo que realmente sucedió con él en el pasado, él la ama, por eso hará incluso lo imposible por encontrar su perdón._

_Oh, sí, ya me di cuenta del porque parecías estar un poco perdida hoy, te conozco, por eso te espero. Publico cuando tengo tiempo, pero la verdad es que escribo cada vez que te veo sonreír. Siento si hoy casi te atropellan los del equipo, es una suerte que estuve para esquivarlos._

_Tus preguntas no me molestan, para nada, ya ves que te las respondí una por una, ya me las cuestiones, no crees que sea tiempo de que…__»_

A este punto mi corazón latía a un ritmo casi alarmante, todo lo que me había dicho me había dejado perpleja, había unido los cabos y estos solo me llevaban a…

—Hola, Bella —escuché la voz aterciopelada de Edward a mis espaldas. Rápidamente me volteé y casi fui a parar el suelo cuando vi lo cerca que estaba.

— ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? —pregunté mirándolo un poco asustada.

—Te vi venir corriendo hacia mi habitación con una sonrisa en la cara, al parecer leíste mi mensaje—. Soltó de la nada.

— ¿T-tu habitación? —él solo asintió—. Espera… has dicho que tu… enviaste el mensaje, no lo entiendo… como lo…

— ¿Como lo he logrado? —preguntó mientras se daba la vuelta hacia una de las puertas de su habitación, la abrió y entró en un salón con un piano en el medio—. Bella, yo te amo desde el primer momento que te vi, cuando llegaste con Alice a mi casa para pasar un día de campo con la familia.

Lo vi revolverse el cabello mientras me dirigía una mirada apenada—. Para ese entonces era tan tímido que nunca me atreví a acercarme a ti, al contrario, me alejaba, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo me daba cuenta de que tarde o temprano encontrarías a algún patán que te enamoraría, se casarían y no lo soporté, estuve una semana pidiéndole consejos a Alice, incluso me volví capitán del equipo de futbol para llamar tu atención, pero hice todo lo contrario, te alejé un poco más, porque ni siquiera volteaste a mirarme. Tiempo después me di cuenta de tu pasión por la lectura y, pues yo me compré los libros de la saga que te gustaba, los leí y empecé a escribir historias en los sitios que sabía que pasabas, cada día intentaba mejorar aún más, intentaba hacerme más famoso para ver si así me encontrabas más rápido y leías lo que escribía, era como una pequeña conexión contigo. Cuando comentaste por primera vez juro que lloré de alegría, por muy cursi que suene, pero es verdad, estuve a poco de responderte, pero como veras, no fue hasta hoy que lo hice—. Terminó bajando la mirada totalmente sonrojado mientras sus dedos jugaban con las blancas teclas del piano.

—Creo que no debiste, Edward, yo te amo incluso antes de haberte conocido. Es cierto que conocí a Alice por la web, pero créeme, ella ponía muchas imágenes de ustedes en su facebook, no pude evitar enamorarme de ti con solo verte. No creo que fuese necesario escribir historias extremadamente fabulosas en la web, aunque la verdad es que disfruto leyendo tus lemmons —me sonrojé a la vez que reía nerviosamente.

—Te amo, Bella… —dijo justo antes de estampar sus tibios labios sobre los míos. Nuestros labios se movieron suavemente, como si ya se conociesen de siempre, tan cálida y estrechamente que parecían ser las perfectas y únicas piezas de un rompecabezas.

— ¿Sabías que este no es nuestro primer beso? —dijo pícaro.

— ¿A no?

—No, ¿recuerdas la última fiesta de Alice? —me sonrojé con solo recordar la cara de Edward cuando amanecimos desnudos en su cama, a la mañana siguiente—. Exacto, entre tu borrachera te pusiste un poco exhibicionista e intentaste seducirme.

—Yo… lo siento, no sé qué decir…

—Si sabes que decir, Bella, ¿aceptarías se la novia de tu escritor favorito?

—Oh, Edward, yo… ¡acepto! —grité antes de saltar sobre él y estrecharlo en un fuerte abrazo— ¡Te amo mi escritor favorito!

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Mmm sí, se suponía que terminaba aquí, pero para las que todavía recuerdan: **prometí hacer segundo capítulo**. Bien, ahora les tengo una noticia: **Kiki** (repito: mi beta ^^) me ha convencido de seguir la historia como **longfic o shortfic**, al principio había pensado que no debía, pero… mi musa apareció xD

Bien, ya tengo una idea de lo que quiero para la historia y todo, solo tengo que pasar el segundo cap a la pc (está en mi borrador)

Así que nos leemos la próxima; espero que les guste el excelente trabajo que hizo Kiki en esta historia tanto como a mí.

Mordiscos. Nachi.

**¡Gracias por su apoyo!**


	2. Cinco Años y Un Adiós

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

**Summary: **Bella es adicta a los fics, en especial los de un autor que no solo es reconocido por sus cantidades de reviews o fics, sino porque nunca deja notas de autor tanto en sus fics como en perfil, NUNCA. Aunque, por otro lado está el tímido-sexy hermano de Alice…

**N/A:** Bien, y como lo prometido era deuda y no podía darme el lujo de no cumplir mi palabra… Aquí está el segundo cap que tanto pedían (me alegra que les haya gustado el anterior) O.o Este capítulo va dedicado a mi beta **Kiki D' Cullen,**que me ha perseguido en todo lo que he hecho y ha tenido la desdicha de tenerme como amiga (_Siento no haberte dado regalo de cumpleaños. Espero que disfrutes este regalito no tan sorprendente)_. A quien también quiero agradecerle la revisión de esa ternura de monstruito ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Mi Escritor Favorito<strong>

**"Cinco Años y Un Adiós''**

Santa Teresa de Calcuta siempre decía «Ama hasta que te duela. Si te duele es buena señal». Fui idiota cuando seguí la frase el pie de la letra y al final sentí la soledad tomarme por el cuello y darme un beso frio. Amar hasta doler sólo significa que otra persona tiene el total control para hacer pedazos tu corazón.

—Vamos, Edward, debe haber algo que te anime. Sé que estas cosas duelen, pero… ¡debes salir de ese hoyo! —escuché insistir a Emmett por enésima vez en el día.

— ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? Ya son cinco años, la amo y ella… ¡Maldición ella no está y yo me pudro por dentro sin poder evitarlo! —solté de golpe con voz ronca a causa del alcohol.

— ¡Joder, Puta Madre! ¿Es que todavía no se te mete en esa cosa que tienes por cabeza que ella se fue hace quien sabe cuánto? —finalizó Emmett.

—Cinco años, Emmett… cinco años —le di la espalda y regresé a la oscuridad de mi habitación para reunirme nuevamente con el bálsamo que usaba cada trece de septiembre: el alcohol.

Otro trece de septiembre y todavía no entiendo como es que sigo con vida; o como sea que se llame esto que me tiene sufriendo.

Han pasado alrededor de cinco años desde que ella se fue de mi lado sin importarle un comino lo que pensasen los demás o haberme dejado hecho trizas.

Quizás el culpable de todo esto soy yo al haber dado aquel primer clic y esperar hasta el final en lugar de decírselo de frente…

Todo empezó cuando decidí escribir una loca historia para llamar la atención de la mejor amiga de mi hermana.

La había conocido en uno de los tantos días de campo con mis padres, ella acababa de llegar a Forks y se había hecho amiga de mi hermana, Alice, desde el primer momento en que se vieron en el colegio.

Según había entendido, venía de Phoenix solo para darle algo de espacio a la relación de su madre y su nuevo padrastro. Se sentía algo triste no tenerla

Jamás había creído en el amor a primera vista hasta ese momento. Pero sus achocolatados ojos me miraban intrigados, aquellos labios que incitaban a ser besados me sonreían como si fuese un ángel; ella, la chica con el rostro en forma de corazón se había apropiado del mío y lo revelaba de manera victoriosa en mi propia cara.

A lo mejor fue una casualidad, tuvimos nuestra primera clase juntos, Biología. Después de eso el tiempo empezó a correr, mi corazón empezó a latir al ritmo del suyo y desapareció sin darme cuenta. Sus pequeños movimientos, aquellas fruncidas de ceño, el morderse los labios, sus sonrojos y sus dedos jugando con sus marrones rizos me hechizaron sin darme cuenta.

Había descubierto pocos días después que era una amante de la literatura, quizás lo era más que yo, ¿pero qué importa? Mi hermana y ella solían pasar horas encerradas en la habitación de la primera, al principio no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hacían, pero recuerdo que una vez en la que tuve que abrir la puerta a la fuerza después de escuchar un grito agudo proveniente de Bella.

Emmett había intentado hacerles una broma soltando una cucaracha en la habitación del duende. Apenas Alice la había visto no había dudado en lanzarle uno de los libros de Bella.

Grave error. Era un libro que recién había salido, se llamaba _Crepúsculo_, y Bella no hacía más que hablar sobre él, tanto que había logrado influenciarme y hacerme comprar el maldito libro solo para leerlo. Su libro quedó todo embarrado de tripas de cucaracha y ella lloraba y gritaba agitando el libro en sus manos, haciendo gestos raros y sin lograr pronunciar palabras coherentes.

Fue en aquel entonces que me di cuenta de que en verdad amaba aquel libro de _esa_saga. La tomé de un brazo, ignorando a Emmett, que reía como loco viendo a la enana gritando y regañándole histéricamente, y la arrastré hasta mi habitación sin esperar respuestas de su parte.

''_Te los daré todos si prometes no decírselo a nadie más'',_susurré contra su oído mientras mis brazos rodeaban su cintura y la apretaban contra mi pecho. Ella miraba embelesada las pequeñas montañitas de libros junto al librero, entre ellos la colección completa de los _best-sellers_ que ella tanto amaba. Observé bobamente como una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios antes de que se diese la vuelta y plantara un beso en los míos. Pude sentir su sonrojo cuando ella escondió su rostro de forma tímida en mi cuello.

Nuestros corazones palpitaron al mismo ritmo y en aquel momento pude esbozar mi vida junto a ella, imaginarme una eternidad juntos. Pero la eternidad se podría reducir en años y yo seguiría aquí, tirado como un muñeco sin dueño.

Aquel día en que ella me había dicho un simple _''adiós''_, había sido como tomar mi vida y lanzarla bien lejos, mi mente quedó totalmente en blanco y mi corazón palpitó sin el ritmo que pedía el de ella. Todo cambió de rumbo de un momento a otro, me desorienté y no supe que hacer.

La había cagado por completo y ni siquiera sabía la razón.

Montones de _reviews_y _PMs_ se colaron en mi correo y ninguno me importó o afectó más que el de ella, un simple _''adiós''._

_«No creo poder seguir con esto, Edward. Te quiero, pero quiero mantenerte bien lejos. Te amo con toda mi alma, pero sé que esta no será suficiente para ti. Pides más de mí, pero creo no poder dar más porque lo tienes todo. ¿Qué sugieres que te dé? Tienes mi corazón para ti solo. No lo compartas, cuídalo._

_Te amo. Tu Bella_

_PD: Sabrás las razones por las que me voy dentro de unos años así que no pienses que me voy porque no te quiero. TE AMO»_

Mi puño se estrelló contra la pared mientras el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea me recordaba cada instante que los escritos que tanto me habían costado ardían lentamente bajo el poder del fuego, que ella se había ido y que había dejado ir por la borda una relación de más de cinco años.

Las lágrimas cayeron, pero no las limpié porque sentía mis manos entumecidas y mi mente muy lejos, en aquellos tiempos en que todos éramos felices.

—_No sabes lo que deseé que fueras tu quien escribiese tan lindas historias._

— _¿Llamas ''lindas historias'' a fics cargados de lemmons BDSM, sentimentaloides, frustrantes y dramáticas? —regué un par de besos entre su cuello y su mandíbula, tentándola—. Pensé que tendrías más imaginación con respecto a eso... —ella no dijo nada, solo respondió con un ardiente beso y yo con una sonrisa que se disolvió en sus labios._

_Acabábamos de confesarnos, por así decirlo, y ya descansábamos sonrientes y desnudos en mi cama después de dar rienda suelta a nuestra pasión e ignorar los gritos de Alice tras la puerta._

Mi mente se podría de la nostalgia cada vez que tocaba un nuevo _probable aniversario_ sin ella. El alcohol se hacía cargo de mi melancolía enviando a patadas a todo recuerdo que quisiese pasar por mi mente y pudiese influir en mis escritos.

¿Quién pensaría que un simple _''te amo y no puedo seguir contigo''_ afectaría tanto mi salud física y mental?

Recuerdo que aquel día me dejé caer con mi libreta de apuntes en la cama, el silencio invadía mi habitación, no había siquiera el ruido de un pájaro. Solo era yo y mi pluma rasgando el papel desesperado.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta mientras unas cuantas lágrimas rodaban hasta caer en mi pecho desnudo. Mi cuerpo tembló fuertemente, como si fuese poseído por un ataque epiléptico. ¿Un simple pez fuera del mar, lejos de su casa? Tal vez.

Hacía diez años que habíamos iniciado nuestro noviazgo, cinco desde que ella se fue y que, por primera y última vez, puse una palabra que no fuese acorde con alguna de aquellas historias que clamaban una actualización casi diaria. Algunas de las cosas que jamás volví a hacer porque las borré con unos cuantos clics.

_«Te has ido, pero no sola._

_Llevas mi corazón contigo, así que, por favor: ¡devuélveme la vida!_

_Haz que esto solo parezca una pesadilla._

_Si quieres otra historia, regresa para que la escribamos juntos;_

_Escribiremos nuestra vida en generaciones quiméricas, podemos hacer lo que queramos._

_Incluso puedes volver a irte si quieres, pero llévame contigo._

_Vida..., por favor vuelve que no soy nada sin ti._

_Estoy muriendo por dentro. Solo vuelve._

_Te amo, Bella»_

Muchos lo interpretaron como un pequeño poema de _''Edward''_ elogiando a su musa, pero para mí fue solo una súplica que ella se negó a responder. Porque siempre supe que ella lo había leído, ella había estado ahí incluso antes de que me diese cuenta.

Ella estaba ahí siempre que había actualización o cuando había una de esas especies de _batalla_ entre varios cibernautas para combatir los plagios de mis fics y otras cosas. Yo apenas me enteraba de lo que les sucedía a mis historias, solo publicaba y volvería a escribir cuando me sintiese inspirado. Era un acto que hacía desinteresadamente para que mi chica se entretuviese y los demás también, no había nada más alentador que ver su sonrisa aquellas veces en las que la sorprendía leyendo uno de mis capítulos. Los reviews no me interesaban mucho –a menos que fuesen críticas constructivas– ya que no escribía para ganarlos y llamar la atención de los fanfickers, sino para ver a Bella sonreír. Escribir era una de las actividades a las que más tiempo dedicaba de adolescente porque sabía que ella estaba ahí, leyéndome. Era como pasar horas con ella, era gratificante, pero a veces me daba miedo que se enterara quien era el autor de las historias que ella tanto leía y me esquivara.

Pero no lo hizo, aún cuando yo había esperado hasta el final, después de haber escrito ese montón de cosas con intenciones totalmente desconocidas para con ella… ella me había aceptado y no se había echado a correr a la primera oportunidad. Ella había aceptado todo de mí, una noche de pasión, susurros cargados de amor, un corazón que latía solo por ella, sentimientos… y aun así se había ido.

No volví a saber nada de ella. Sus comentarios, sus alertas y su perfil desaparecieron, incluso aquella casa de Forks en la que vivió junto a los suyos parte de su adolescencia. Lo supe porque la busqué y encontré todo diferente, un _''este perfil no existe''_ me recibió en donde se suponía, estaba su perfil, y otra pareja me abrió las puertas antes de preguntar por la hija de los Swan. Todo lo relativo a ella desapareció en la nada.

Había hecho de mi vida una novela con final trágico y lo había publicado bajo el pseudónimo de _ECboy_ poco después de darme por vencido y saber que ella jamás regresaría. Seguí escribiendo, pero antes borré los capítulos de todas las historias que había escrito para ella y que sabía que ella había leído –las protestas jamás tardaron en llegar–, después de eso concedí mi primera entrevista a un grupo de fans, luego a otro y a otro y a otro… pasé de ser el misterioso chico que escribía por conseguir la atención de su musa a ser el que solo escribía para recibir reviews y darle mensajes subliminales a aquel virus que había hecho sus maletas y posiblemente se había ido por completo: Bella, mi musa.

Me convertí en alguien famoso, mis historias se hicieron más conocidas que antes, se convirtieron en libros que más tarde fueron _best-sellers_, y cedí mis derechos para que estos fuesen en películas. No había nadie en el mundo que no conociese mi nombre y era realmente desesperante, no podía ir siquiera al banco o a una tienda porque las cajeras se me tiraban encima apenas leían mis tarjetas. Por suerte, solo tenía que alzar mi mano y chasquear los dedos para obtener ayuda. Nadie me había vuelto a tocar desde que ella lo hizo.

Y decir que el ser más querido siempre se despide con un beso es realmente una crueldad por quedarse corto, hicimos el amor hasta quedarnos dormidos al amanecer. Al menos yo porque ella se fue sin decir palabra. Una traición porque ella no dio razones, solo actuó y cortó por lo sucio, y de cómplice con el silencio secuestró mi corazón para que no pudiese volver a verlo desde aquel momento. Ese día era su cumpleaños, le tenía el mayor de los regalos, sabía que le encantaría. Quedé totalmente sólo si evitamos mencionar a mi familia; ellos se preocupaban por mí, me amaban y todo, pero no era lo mismo viniendo de ella.

Quizás el destino sólo era un imaginario ensueño como premio de consuelo para aquellos que probablemente lucharon y jamás supieron su razón en el mundo. Y no lo pongo en cuestión porque no volví a confiar en él siempre que tuve la oportunidad. ¿Cómo tener esperanzas en algo que hiere?

No tuve culpa de que ella se fuese. No hice nada, ni siquiera para impedir su huida. Lo más seguro era que mi destino siempre fue estar solo.

Un frío viento entró por la ventana y la habitación pareció ventilarse un poco, pero no por mucho tiempo. El aire de Chicago podía ser frío a veces, pero en comparación con el de mi apartamento se volvía nada.

Unos ruidos se escucharon desde la puerta, pero los ignoré mientras lanzaba otra de las tantas libretas llenas de historias que había escrito desde hace años y no había tenido tiempo de enviarlas con mi editor o publicarlas en algún foro. Esta vez usaba con nombres reales e historias con tantos parecidos a mi realidad que parecían autobiografías.

Mi vida se había convertido en una de esas tantas historias que tenía guardadas, parecía que de repente vivía en mi mundo imaginario y actuaba como el ermitaño que había descrito en los últimos años. Era tan misterioso, sobrio y silencioso que fácilmente podía ser etiquetado como el más antisocial de la era. Y si me preguntaban quien valoraba realmente mis historias, podía llegar a responder con sinceridad: pocas eran las personas que realmente las valoraron cuando solo fueron simples post en un foro como Fanfiction. Era reconfortante saber que _ella_ formaba parte de aquel mínimo grupo, aunque después se hubiese ido.

Los golpes siguieron escuchándose al otro lado de la puerta, seguramente era alguien ajeno a mi familia, alguien que, _seguramente_, necesitaría algo. Lo supe ya que, si fuese uno de mis allegados, aquella persona usaría las llaves que di a cada uno de ellos.

—Ya voy. ¡Paciencia! —recuerdo haber gruñido después de golpear accidentalmente una de las mesitas junto al sofá. Los golpes cesaron momentáneamente.

Caminé dando tumbos hasta el sofá de dos plazas para tomar una bata verde de terciopelo que no sabía desde hace cuando reposaba. Mis ojos se iban cerrando lentamente, casi por cuenta propia, y deduje que era algún efecto del alcohol; había empezado mi borrachera desde el día anterior y los oídos me zumbaban por más suave que fuese el ruido. Abrí la puerta de un tirón y tuve que cerrar los ojos para que las luces del pasillo no afectaran mi vista, sin duda alguna era de noche y yo me había pasado todo este tiempo encerrado.

—Disculpe, señor, ha visto a... ¿Edward? —una voz femenina que conocía perfectamente llegó a mis oídos seguido de un jadeo que sonó más como un gemido amortiguado. Abrí rápidamente los ojos a pesar de que la intensidad de la luz aun molestaba mi visión.

Esto tenía que ser un sueño.

La amaba aun cuando el tiempo había pasado casi en vano, no le habría tenido rencor por más que quisiera. De hecho, le seguía siendo fiel, había rechazado a gran cantidad de hermosas chicas por esperarla. Seguía en Chicago a pesar de que ella había salido de sus límites, seguía aquí a pesar de que cada uno de sus rincones traía un recuerdo para mí. Chicago era la ciudad que había visto nuestra relación crecer y más tarde romperse, había sido la primera opción a la hora de escoger universidades y todo aquello. Simplemente seguía en Chicago porque la esperaba.

— ¿Bella? —logré decir antes de que mi voz se fuese en un suspiro. Estaba nervioso y el sonido de mi corazón martillando en mis oídos no ayudaba para nada, mis manos se pusieron frías y se hicieron puños. Me sentía mareado así que inspire unas cuantas veces, pero fue aun peor: su olor me invadió por completo.

Ella se veía casi igual desde la última vez que la vi, aunque sus pechos se veían más rellenos, sus caderas más redondeadas y su cabello algo más corto. Su piel se veía casi dorada, de seguro había estado bronceándose ya que era algo que amaba.

Sus brillantes ojos me recorrieron de arriba abajo con una mirada tímida antes de sonrojarse y morderse el labio. La vi dudar unos segundos antes de arrojarse a mis brazos y soltar sollozos contra mi pecho. No pude evitar sonreír como loco.

— ¿En serio eres tú? —pregunté con voz estrangulada. Podía sentir algo nuevo corriendo por mis venas.

— ¡Oh, no sabes cuánto lo siento, Edward! No fue mi intención, yo estaba toda asustada y… bueno, no supe qué hacer. Estaba tan preocupada con lo que estaba pasando que me asusté y no supe que hacer… —mi Bella empezó a negar con la cabeza, yo aun no entendía a que se refería.

—Tranquila, Bella, una cosa a la vez. —enmarqué su delicado rostro con mis manos, sus ojos mostraban una tristeza que no quería expresar—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Er… verás, yo… —intentó decir, pero su voz se vio interrumpida por algo que la hizo bajar la mirada hasta una preciosa niña de cinco años que nos miraba de hito en hito desde su altura.

— ¿Qué haces, mami? ¿No venías a diagolar con los vecinos para que dejaran de…? —intentó decir con algo de dificultad. La niña tenía una hermosa voz de soprano y cierto parecido a Bella, pero no a mí. _¿Quién sería su padre?,_ pregunté para mis adentros—. ¿Cómo se dice?

La voz de la nena cortó el silencio que se había formado desde que se había hecho notar. Bella me miró con una disculpa silenciosa escrita en sus facciones.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado esta sorpresita como para darme su opinión ;)<strong>

**Lo que me recuerda agradecer a las siguientes nenas por obsequiarme los 75 RWs en el cap anterior xD:****savale17**, Awen Granger**, Ly Rococo**, Zoalesita,**AnithaStylesPattzStonefield**, Guadi-Fics, **lmabt**, Inay Masen Cullen**, abys,** lu537**, andreita correa**, A Smile Can Change The World, **fer92**, Romynii, **Monz Pollen**, Dani-vg9806,**claudi17**, Anabella Falivene**, Ninosky Black**, kariana18, **lax gabytaxx,** Kdaniela, **Roxii C,** Roxii Cullen, **ECboy**, Marttha Cullen Dollanganger**, BarbyBells,** Mariie Emma Cullen Potter,**mmenagv**, Allie Cullen 06, **Angie Cullen Hale**, veroc**, Starlight's Eclipse**, nini18, **gatocullen,** camiigotica, **misue.d,** Bea the dark Angel, **Twilighters Forever,** Lizzy Cullen,**Pitufita Anonima,** Escritora Anonima, **Anonymous,** JiiBnea, **Mac masen**, yoooooooooooooo, **Lady Andy Pao,** .Pxa, **Pattz Love**, annie cullen, **Bydanny,** lanena, **Beth2106,** samyzoe**, ffics10**, Penny Love Edward, **Mentxu Masen Cullen**, Mily, **Alessa Masllentyle**, , **Maricoles,** Noemii**, Gabymuse**, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, **romycullen,** darky1995, **Maru-chan1296**, Bella Rocio, **missju**, terewere, **DemonAngelBlue,**Nat Cullen**, Guest.**

**Gracias por desear un ECboy. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap, espero sus opiniones; D**

**Mordiscos. Nachi!**


	3. Sola, pero acompañada

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

**Summary: **Bella es adicta a los fics, en especial los de un autor que no solo es reconocido por sus cantidades de reviews o fics, sino porque nunca deja notas de autor tanto en sus fics como en perfil, NUNCA. Aunque, por otro lado está el tímido—sexy hermano de Alice…

**N/A:** No tengo mucho que decir, nenas. Bueno, creo que podría ir empezando con una disculpa: "Siento actualizar esta cosilla unos días fuera de la fecha que me tenía propuesta; he estado enferma y noche podido ir a clases, por lo que a mi regreso me he sorprendido al enterarme que los exámenes finales están por iniciar. Y todo ese escándalo sobre _Robsten _tampoco me anima tanto, me tiene algo depre".

Por suerte me repuse bastante rápido (ignoro los temas referentes a _Robsten_ahora) y logré adelantar. Aquí les cuelgo uno de los caps más difíciles y larguitos que he escrito —sí, tuve que investigar alguito, como mencioné a algunas amigas—.

Es por eso y mucho más que quiero agradecer a mi beta **Kiki D' Cullen** por revisar el capítulo de esta pequeña historia que tanto me gusta inventar (_¡Sos la mejor beta del mundo, nena!)^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Mi Escritor Favorito<strong>

"**Sola, pero acompañada''**

_**Cinco años atrás…**_

— _¡Vamos, esto no puede estarme pasando, no ahora! ¡Estoy cien por ciento segura de que tomé las píldoras, Alice! —tiré de mis cabellos con desesperación mientras miraba detenidamente la segunda prueba de embarazo que me hacía en el día._

—_No es para tanto, Bella. Seguramente mi hermano cambia de opinión y hasta terminan reconciliándose…_

— _¿En serio? ¿Estás segura de eso?_

—_No tendría por qué dudarlo, conozco a mi hermano y sé qué querrá a la bebé tanto o más que a su vida._

—_No estés tan segura de que sea niña —le dirigí una mirada de reproche, ella ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de lo que sería tener una sobrina revoloteando por su casa. Y no quería ni pensar siquiera en las mudas de ropa que le compraría—. ¿Sabes? Prefiero que sea un niño idéntico a él —susurré contra su cabello mientras una sonrisa adornaba mi rostro y los cortos brazos de mi amiga me estrechaban contra ella._

— _¡Anda, no seas egoísta! No rompas los sueños de tu amiga. Tú y yo sabemos que el destino decide lo que va a ser la criatura y, aunque no haya nacido… ¡Déjame soñar, carajo! —Su voz de nenita enfurruñada llegó a mis oídos seguida de una risa de duende—. Tienes que decírselo, vas a ver que se pondrá eufórico por la noticia —chilló contenta aun contra mi oído. Tuve que apartarme un poco._

_Mis ojos rodaron alrededor de la habitación de la pequeña de los Cullen. Esta era una de las muchas veces que entraba aquí, pero no por ello igual. Esta vez quería despejar mis dudas sobre un sospechoso embarazo. Y no es que me preocupara mucho, Edward y yo llevábamos cinco años de noviazgo, vivíamos en Chicago, íbamos a la universidad y nos dividíamos las tareas dentro de nuestro pequeño apartamento como cualquier otra pareja. El problema era que, ahora que sabía que mis cavilaciones eran ciertas y que estaba embarazada, mi mente no podía dejar de pensar en las posibilidades que había en que él me dejase sola, aunque fuesen pocas._

_Nuestra relación había ido viento en popa desde aquel día en que se me declaró y descubrí que él era el escritor que yo tanto leía, aquel que me hacía desvelar todas las noches posibles con tal de leer uno de sus capítulos tan cargados de... no sé; él era simplemente fantástico y cuando leía sus capítulos era como si entrara en una cálida nebulosa, todo estaba lleno de magia, aunque no era lo mismo que verlo escribir, eso era totalmente diferente. De hecho, me había convertido en su beta personal, y, aunque al principio se me había hecho algo complicado porque él, estando más contento por nuestra relación, escribía como loco, logré adaptarme a él y a sus continuos capítulos. Claro, él que no había cambiado lo de las notas de autor y demás a petición mía; quería seguir creyendo que no sabía quién era el misterioso escritor y que mi novio no era más que el hermano de mi mejor amiga, aquel que conocía casi desde niña._

_Sus escritos eran muy pulcros, así que no tenía que revisar mucho. Hubo veces en las que pensé que los dejaba así para que a mí no me costase, pero siempre terminé descartándolas porque él, además de repetírmelo hasta el cansancio, me hacía ver que con solo una sentada y unas cuantas horas de su importantísimo tiempo tenía suficiente para escribir una nueva historia o un simple capítulo. Todo se veía tan fácil desde mi punto de vista que, cuando me sentaba a su lado y veía como sus dedos parecían bailar por el teclado del computador como por los del piano y veía o escuchaba como brotaban aquellos sentimientos encontrados, mi mente se bloqueaba y perdía el hilo de lo que hacía por convertirme en la incondicional novia que ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía la persona sentada a su lado, mi mirada se quedaba trabada en su garganta, en sus largos dedos, en sus muecas o en sus ojos verdes que estaban fijos en la pantalla._

_Entonces él se desconcentraba, decía que era mi culpa el tenerlo tan distraído y se lanzaba sobre mí en un fogoso beso, de aquellos que no terminaban más que en entregas descontroladas y con cuerpos sudorosos._

_Al final siempre terminaba dándole algunas ideas, no muy buenas a veces ya que terminábamos riendo, pero al fin y al cabo ideas. Era realmente estupendo ser su beta, no por tener acceso a las historias que aun no habían salido o a los capítulos sin publicar, bueno, sí, pero a la vez no; lo mejor de ser su beta era el pasar más tiempo junto a él. El saber que tu novio comparte su hobby favorito contigo era el más grato de todos sus regalos juntos; estar con él era mi única prioridad, claro, eso si ponemos la universidad a un lado..._

— _¿En dónde mierda estás, Bella? No me digas que aun sigues en Edwardlandia porque juro que… —el grito de una rojiza Alice perforó en mis tímpanos._

— _¿Qué? Yo no he hecho nada, Alice. Solo estaba pensando en mi bebé —maldije mis mejillas cuando sentí mi sonrojo inundarlas._

—_Sí, y mi mejor amiga es Pamela Anderson. Bella, yo no me chupo el dedo porque no nací ayer, sé que esa sonrisa boba y esas babas de enamorada solo aparecen cuando estas pensando en mi hermano — ¡Dios, a esta loca no se le engañaba ni guiñándole ojo! —. Al menos dedícame unos segundos —hizo un puchero y pude sentir mi alma pendiendo de un hilo y diciendo "bye, bye" a mi conciencia._

—_Ok, pero volviendo al tema… ¿de verdad crees que no se enojará? Apenas estamos en la universidad, a nosotros no nos alcanza para mucho y…_

—_Bella, por algo existe la familia, el dinero no importa. ¡Solo ve y díselo, joder! —ahora su pie golpeaba insistentemente el suelo, no era una buena señal que digamos._

—_Vale, vale. Lo haré, pero si no funciona… —no terminé porque vi su ceño fruncirse más de lo que cabe. Mi respiración se estabilizó un poco mientras mis manos soltaban las hebras de cabello que habían tomado presas sin darme cuenta._

_Recuerdo que el momento en el que crucé el umbral de aquellas puertas fue el que marcó mi vida. Me había encontrado con lo que no esperaba y la realidad que había visualizado no había sido la correcta._

_Unas cuantas horas después, los llantos llenaban la habitación de una Alice que hacía malabares entre apretar puños, buscar a su madre y consolarme. Simplemente no era lo que esperaba de él._

_**Actualidad…**_

Una mueca se formó en mi rostro cuando el recuerdo asaltó mi mente. El tono de la llamada colgada aún perforaba mis oídos, lo mismo pasaba con los pequeños tirones en mi vestido. Abrí los ojos nuevamente e hice como que una brusca seguía en ellos, pues las lágrimas no paraban de caer y no se me ocurría nada mejor que inventar.

"_Solo por un beso, Bella. Solo por un beso…"_ La frase siguió en mi mente unos segundos mientras sacudía la cabeza para despejarla y poder concentrarme en lo que realmente era importante ahora.

— ¿En serio es ella, Félix? ¿Estás seguro de que Alec te dio los datos correctos? Porque si no es así juro que haré que Jane… —no terminé la frase y mis dientes empezaron a crujir por si solos mientras mi mente fraguaba montones de cosillas que planeaba hacerle a los hermanos Vulturi.

—_Hemos rastreado a la familia, Bella. Esta vez sí hablamos en serio, la hemos encontrado. ¡Hemos encontrado a tu nena! _—su voz, aunque era gruesa, estaba teñida de cierta alegría o algo semejante. Si su voz se escuchaba así al otro lado de la línea quería decir que era verdad, ¿cierto? Ellos habían estado junto a mí en aquella época, no se atreverían a mentir… _—. Pero me temo que tendrás que volver a Estados Unidos, Bella. Ahora._

Tiré el teléfono sin darme cuenta. Las lágrimas cayeron una tras otra por mis mejillas y los sollozos amortiguados por mis manos enguantadas no se hicieron esperar, Félix no tenía la idea exacta del porqué yo no quería regresar a Chicago después de mucho tiempo, solo le había contado ciertos detalles, pero de ahí no más. Regresar a los Estados Unidos, a Chicago, representaba el mayor de los retos para mí, no quería encontrarme con el famoso Edward Cullen en una de sus calles, me heriría mucho y, además, esa había sido una de las razones por las que había decidido poner tierra y mar de por medio.

No me importó para nada el dejar atrás a la señora Gilbert, aquella ancianita protestona que siempre intentaba seguirme y que no hacía más que quejarse del clima, el tiempo y de los achaques de la vejez; solo me hice a un lado y caminé nerviosamente hacia el hombre alto y rubio, de complexión fuerte y sonrisa franca, que sostenía a una niña sobre sus hombros, esta miraba a todos lados y soltaba de vez en cuando risillas contagiosas.

Una brisa fría revolvió sus cabellos, era doce de septiembre y aun era verano en Londres, pero hacía falta poco para el otoño, que ya se quería hacer notar. Me quedé mirado al hombre que quería como a un hermano a pesar de que no nos unía sangre alguna, como era el caso de los Vulturi. Esquivé una que otra pareja antes de alcanzarlos, las risas se escuchaban más fuerte, la de él estruendosa y la de Vanessa aguda, algo que contrastaba armoniosamente.

Demetri dejó de reírse de manera abrupta, pero ella siguió riendo hasta que se dio cuenta de que había regresado.

— ¡Mami!, yo y Demetri acabamos de subir a la Sepenntine, íbamos en un barco grande, grande, tu vieras… —la vi hacer gestos con las manitas, seguramente haciendo alusión a la barca que utilizaron minutos atrás para subir a la Serpentine del sitio en donde estábamos, en Hyde Park. Hizo más gestos con sus manitas hasta que pareció acordarse de algo—. Demetri —bajó la mirada inocentemente, la muy pilla sabía cómo tenerlo a sus pies—, ¿tú tienes la cámara para mostrarle las fotos a mami?

Vi a Demetri sonreír y guiñarme el ojo antes de volver su atención hacia mi bebé, sabía que lo siguiente haría que posiblemente llorara, pero…—. No, loquilla, mi cámara se la robaron los chicos del _Speaker's Corner,__¿no lo recuerdas?_

— ¿Te robaron la cámara? —abrió los ojos sorprendida antes de hacer un puchero _¡Oh, oh…!_—. ¡Oh… ahora mami no puede ver las fotos! ¡Mami no podrá ver las fotos, Demetri! —mi nena empezó a llorar y rápidamente la aparté de los bazos de Demetri, quien buscaba dentro de los seis bolsillos que tenía sus pantalones, ¿para qué tantos bolsillos si al final no guardaba nada?

—Mas te vale disculparte con Vanessa, Demetri —siseé su nombre cuando vi que terminaba de rebuscar en su ropa, Vanessa lo miraba absorta, pero él no respondía, se veía algo pálido.

—Lo siento, Vane, solo fue una broma —se tocó el cuello, nervioso por la posible reacción de Vanessa, que a veces se enojaba de tal manera que no hablaba durante horas—. Aquí está la cámara, para que le muestres las fotos a tu mami —le tendió la cámara, ella la aceptó con una sonrisa pintada en los labios. Eso era buena señal.

— ¿Cómo se dice ahora, Vane? —ella estuvo calladita unos segundos, volteando la cámara entre sus manitas, seguramente buscando el botón de encendido, hasta que respondió con un _"Gracias"_ suavecito.

Demetri asintió y empezó a dirigirse hacia el lago, esperando que lo siguiésemos. — ¿Hacia dónde crees que vas, Demetri?

— ¿Hacia el lago? —su respuesta sonó mas como pregunta. Me observó algo confundido durante unos minutos—. ¿Sucede algo?

—No, solo que aquí… la pequeña y yo necesitamos tomar un vuelo hacia Estados Unidos en menos de dos horas y aún no hemos hecho las maletas —le respondí, como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo. El abrió los ojos de una manera algo graciosa.

—Te… ¿se van?

—Sí, según Félix, hemos dado con la familia… —el entendió rápidamente y me respondió con un asentimiento antes de darse la vuelta y entregarme a Vanessa.

Alrededor de quince minutos después, me encontraba en un vuelo sin escalas, directo hacia Chicago; Demetri había ayudado mucho para conseguirlo, pues los que estaban al alcance, de momento, iban a Nueva York o a otros estados.

Vane observaba atentamente las nubes desde su ventana, estaba de rodillas sobre el sillón, con las manitas apoyadas en la pequeña ventana. Se mordía los labios de vez en cuando, haciendo que una pequeña _"v"_ se formara entre sus cejas.

El avión arribó a eso de las cinco de la tarde, el cambio de horario había ido a nuestro favor, pero el clima no tanto, había oscurecido y parecía que iba a llover un poco. Las calles habían bajado un poco la intensidad del tráfico, pero no del todo, y el taxi —que fue algo dificultoso para escoger si tomásemos en cuenta que había llegado con una durmiente Vanesa en brazos y un buen par de maletones— se desplazó desde el aeropuerto hasta South Shore casi sin ningún problema.

Félix había llamado anteriormente, quería saber si habíamos llegado completas, aunque a mí me pareció que solo lo hacía por mero deber suyo. En cambio, Jacob, un viejo amigo de la universidad, también había llamado, esta vez por simple casualidad.

—_Estaba pensando en invitarte a cenar un día de estos, tengo un viaje pendiente hacia Londres. Sé que no es para tanto, pero…_

—Jacob, estoy en Chicago… _de hecho acabo de llegar_ —murmuré lo último, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo casi extraordinario para bajar las maletas y a Vanessa, que aun seguía dormida.

— _¿En serio? Vaya, pensé que te quedarías en Londres de por vida_ —se rió por unos segundos_—. ¿En dónde te estás quedando? Si no tienes donde quedarte puedes contar conmigo; en mi apartamento…_

—No es necesario, Jacob, ya tengo donde quedarme. En estos momentos estoy en _South Shore_, bajando del taxi —tuve que sostener el celular entre mi hombro y mi cabeza para poder seguir hablando, estaba usando un brazo para pagarle al taxista y el otro para sostener a Vanessa; las maletas reposaban en el suelo—. _Gracias, señor_ —eso fue dirigido al taxista. Podía escuchar a Jacob refunfuñando al otro lado de la línea, así que retomé la conversación—. Jake, no necesito tu ayuda, sé que puedo arreglármelas solas —alcé un poco la voz, intentando que entendiese que no podía quedarme a vivir en su apartamento; eso empeoró las cosas: Vanessa empezó a despertarse y él a hablar entre dientes—. _Lo siento, bebé, pero ya hemos llegado__**—**_le dije para calmarla.

El silencio se escuchó al otro lado de la línea, pero no presté mucha atención porque Vanessa quería que la bajara.

—Guau... ¿vamos a vivir aquí, mami? —susurró emocionada, pero aun adormilada. Su boquita hizo una pequeña "o" al bostezar.

—Eso espero, mi peque, eso espero… —las palabras salieron alentadoras de mis labios, casi por cuenta propia. Ella empezó a removerse más fuerte y me vi obligada a bajarla, no sin antes advertirle que se quedara quieta. Aproveché para tomar las maletas y ver el celular, en donde me di cuenta de que Jacob había colgado la llamada.

Los minutos transcurrieron lentamente, tan lento que parecían ir acorde a la velocidad del ascensor en el que habíamos entrado; Vanessa jugaba con los botones y yo solo pensaba en el piso que nos correspondería y en cómo iba a pagar la renta mientras nos quedásemos allí, todo se veía demasiado sofisticado y nuevo, aun cuando años atrás había vivido en ese mismo lugar.

South Shore quedaba cerca del lago de Michigan y a la zona centro de la ciudad, Edward y yo habíamos escogido aquel lugar por puro gusto, las pequeñas casas no eran lo nuestro, pero eso no evitó que escogiésemos uno de aquellos apartamentos con vista al lago y a hermosas puestas de sol. Durante el invierno solíamos acurrucarnos en un sofá junto a la ventana y ver el crepúsculo, trabajar en algún que otro capítulo o simplemente meditar y darnos algún que otro; el verano era casi todo lo contrario, salíamos al lago y dábamos paseos en una vieja barca de alquiler o nos decidíamos por ir a _Rainbow Beach_, una playa que quedaba bastante cerca también.

Hice una nota mental sobre llevar a Vanessa a aquella playa, a ella le encantaría y a mí, aunque me hiciese sacar a flote ciertos recuerdos, me caería bien algo de sol, en Londres no lo veíamos mucho y por eso estábamos tan pálidas como la nata de leche. Solo que no en estos momentos, el invierno estaba por empezar y en las calles rondaba un frío de mil demonios.

Mi teléfono sonó en tono de mensaje y me acerqué para ver que era, no me sorprendió encontrar un mensaje de Demetri: _"Félix me dijo que habían llegado bien, así que no fastidiaré más con eso. Solo cuídense, ¿vale?"._Me tiré en uno de los sofás del salón y cerré los ojos mientras tiraba uno de mis brazos sobre mi cara, hacía poco que Vanessa y yo habíamos terminado de desempacar y estábamos algo exhaustas, bueno, solo yo, ella estaba dando vueltas en el apartamento, revisando cada esquina.

Desde que había decidido dejar a Edward y al resto de los Cullen atrás todo había ido como había planeado, obviamente no conté con la ayuda de quienes creí mis padres, pero encontré personas que sí estuvieron a tiempo para darme una mano antes de caer. Gracias a ellas me encontraba en esta majestuosa ciudad, aunque fuese por segunda vez.

Siempre había querido visitar Londres, pero no había tenido oportunidad, mis padres no eran lo que se podía denominar ricos, eran de la clase media y vivíamos algo ajustados en una pequeña casita. Pero por desgracia todo lo deje atrás, a ellos, a los Cullen, mis amigos, y mis pasatiempos...

Bueno, mis pasatiempos no, solo les di un cambio en el horario. Cuando salí de Forks supe de inmediato que las cosas no volverían a ser como antes, ya no habrían mas fiestas locas con Alice y los demás Cullen, paseos a La Push o incontables noches en vela compartiendo mi tiempo con los guaruras de facebook, messenger o... fanfiction.

Había dejado abandonado ese mundo, al principio había sido por unos meses, pero al final no me resistí y volví para dar mi despedida e irme definitivamente. Como era de esperarse, leí y descargué todo lo que ECboy tenía en su perfil, él había sido mi novio y, aunque me hubiese traicionado de una de las peores formas que pude considerar, también fue mi escritor favorito. Él había sido el responsable de mis sonrisas aun cuando estaba triste y no sabía quién era, era el responsable de mis sonrojos y las tibias lágrimas que derramaba con cada capítulo suyo, era el mejor escritor que había leído en toda mi maldita etapa de fanficker, lo había seguido incluso cuando pensé que no actualizaría jamás y lo seguí haciendo a pesar de herirme. Lo amé con toda mi alma y aun lo seguía amando, casi hasta doler —como él siempre describía su amor—. Lo recordaba a cada segundo.

No me di cuenta de que una lágrima se había desperdigado por mi mejilla hasta que escuché la voz de mi nena—. Mami, ¿estás bien? —su dulce voz llegó como un bálsamo, sentí mi cuerpo agitarse al ver su lindo rostro. Solté el teléfono que inconscientemente tenía apretado en una de mis manos y me restregué el ojo para intentar convencerla, era fácil, ella era muy inocente.

—Sí, nena. Solo se me metió una brusquilla en el ojo, mira —estiré uno de mis párpados y me incliné un poco para quedar la altura de mi pequeña nena, que me miraba desde hacía minutos con una mueca de preocupación plasmada en su carita—. ¿Lo ves? —susurré entre pequeños sollozos mientras veía con mi otro ojo que ella parecía encontrar.

— ¿Esa pepa cocholate que tú tienes en el ojito? —sonreí al escuchar su pitillo de voz. Había dicho su primera palabra hacía unos cuantos años, pero en sus cortos tres añitos ya decía mucho. Una risa salió de mi pecho dándome cuenta de que se refería a mi pupila.

— ¡Oh, la viste! —solté mi párpado al ver una sonrisa orgullosa salir de sus labios. Seguí con el juego para despistarla—. Será mejor que soples, mi lobita. No quiero esa brusca en mi ojito —hice un puchero sabiendo que ella terminaría soplando; últimamente andaba muy entusiasmada con el cuento de los tres cerditos—. Anda sopla, sopla porque no quiero pasar tu cumple o el mío con un parche en el ojo —ella rió, pero luego hizo un morrito antes de soplar. Yo cumplía mis veintiocho hoy, no estaba entusiasmada porque solo me recordaba una fecha más sin él. Pero ella si lo estaba porque cumpliría sus cuatro añitos dentro de dos días, el quince de septiembre.

Hice una mueca al escuchar mi celular sonando nuevamente, otro mensaje. Era de Jake.

"_Voy en camino, siento responderte tarde. Supongo que estas en el mismo edificio de hace años, ¿en qué apartamento te estás quedando?"_

Mis manos temblaron durante unos segundos, me ponía nerviosa la idea de que alguien más supiese la existencia de Vanessa. Pero tenía que aceptar que no podía guardármela para mi sola, alguien tenía que saberlo tarde o temprano. _"Vale. Piso siete. Te espero",_escribí lentamente antes de dar a "enviar".

Media hora después me encontré con un Jacob totalmente nervioso esperando al otro lado de mi puerta. No había cambiado mucho, su cabello se veía más oscuro que nunca y contenía casi los mismos rasgos que lo hacían ver atractivo unos años atrás, de hecho podría jurar que se veía más voluminoso, enorme.

—Anda, pasa que no te voy a morder —sus ojos me observaban de una manera extraña, parecían esperar una respuesta sin haber formulado la pregunta.

—Yo… siento haber decidido llegar ahora, pensé que podría saber algo sobre aquello de_"Lo siento, bebé, pero ya hemos llegado"_—hizo comillas en el aire—, obviamente no iba dirigido a mí, ¿o sí? Quiero conocer a tu nena, Bella.

Jacob había sido uno de aquellos amigos que había dejado atrás sin más que un "estoy en Londres", pero sabía que aun seguía siéndolo, habíamos mantenido contacto a pesar de la distancia.

Escuché un ruido en la cocina y rápidamente me alarmé, Vanessa no era de las que hacían mucho ruido, pero cuando lo hacía era porque algo había pasado. Caminé hacia donde sabía que se encontraba y pude sentir a Jacob seguirme, este empezó a reírse a mandíbula batiente apenas vio la imagen que teníamos en frente.

Al parecer Vanessa había tenido el antojo de un helado con sirope de chocolate, pero como el sirope estaba en una barra alta en el refrigerador, el helado en el congelador y ella quería hacerse la intrépida…

Bueno, terminó en el suelo minutos después, pero no sola porque quedó bañada de pies a cabeza con el sirope. No lloraba, por suerte, pero si tenía un puchero travieso en su cara.

— ¿Qué planeabas hacer, pilla? —le dije mientras limpiaba sus manitas en el fregadero y caminaba hacia la habitación que habíamos dispuesto para ella unas horas atrás. Esta vez Jacob no me siguió.

—Yo quería helado, pero caí —le quité sus pantaloncillos y le puse un vestido con florecillas que a veces usaba para dormir cuando vivíamos en Londres.

— ¡Pero pudiste haberme llamado, nena! Mira la melcocha que te hiciste hace poco, te la hubieras evitado si me hubieses llamado —le hice un puchero, ella rió porque minutos atrás casi había logrado bañarme junto a ella.

—Sí, pero yo quería hacerlo sola —refunfuñó.

—Pero no está de más un poco de ayuda de vez en cuando, ¿verdad? —ella hizo otro puchero y arrugó la nariz un poco. Yo la besé y la miré tiernamente—. Te quiero, niña grande.

Ella rió bobamente y yo lo hice con ella, pero nuestras risas fueron interrumpidas por unos gritos provenientes de lo que seguramente era el apartamento de al lado. La miré para que se quedase quieta mientras yo iba a ver qué pasaba. Era metiche, tenía que admitirlo, pero no podía evitar preocuparme por los demás.

Cuando pasé por el salón me encontré con la mirada dubitativa de Jacob, parecía estar pensando seriamente algo.

—Iré a ver qué sucede en el apartamento de al lado, me pareció escuchar algo extraño —dije mientras revisaba los objetos esparcidos sobre la mesita que adornaba el medio del salón sin saber que era lo que buscaba realmente.

— ¿Estás segura? Seguramente es uno de esos vecinos que les gusta tener sexo y romper cosas… —tomé el celular y me dirigí a la puerta antes de que dijese algo mas—. Además, nos queda una conversación pendiente.

—Eso lo sé, pero no solo existes tu en este mundo —me detuve unos segundos antes de decir lo ultimo—. Vanessa está en su habitación, si desea algo dile que fui a conversar con los vecinos de al lado, que no se preocupe —me miró raro nuevamente—. Solo porque confío en ti, si no fueses tu me la llevo…

—Vale, vale… solo ve, pero regresa pronto o te irá fatal —sonrió por primera vez antes de irse hacia la cocina. Mi corazón dio un brinco al verlo de aquella manera, como en los viejos tiempos.

Mis pies se arrastraron lentamente por la suave alfombra del pasillo que separaba ambos apartamentos, me sentía cansada y parecía que los efectos del _jetlag_ estaban haciendo estragos en mí.

Toqué suavemente la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta, así que le di más fuerte, con mayor insistencia. Se escuchó otro ruido, pero esta vez sí hubo respuesta, una que me puso los pelos de punta y los nervios crispados, la voz que provenía del otro lado de la puerta se me hacia conocida. De pronto me invadió un escalofrío y el pánico corrió por mis venas. _¿Sería que él descubriría la verdad hoy?_

Quise salir corriendo, pero mi cuerpo parecía haber tirado raíces. La puerta se abrió violentamente, pero no vi nada porque todo estaba oscuro dentro del apartamento.

—Disculpe, señor, ha visto a... —mi voz salió atropellada hasta que Edward salió a la luz del pasillo—. ¿Edward?

El cerró los ojos antes de volver a hablar—. ¿Bella? —su voz salió ahogada, casi muda.

Mis ojos lo recorrieron de arriba hacia abajo buscando algún defecto que dijese que no era _él,_ pero todo daba tan acertadamente como lo suponía. Era Edward. Se veía demacrado, con unas ojeras violáceas en un rostro tan pálido que hacía que pareciese todo un vampiro. Estaba envuelto en una bata de baño, verde como sus ojos; la barba estaba larga, parecía tener días sin encontrarse con la crema rasuradora y su equipo completo.

Sus ojos hicieron el mismo recorriendo de los míos, solo que en mi cuerpo. Su escaneo pareció durar siglos hasta que volvió a hablar.

— ¿En serio eres tú? —su voz salía ronca ahora, un fuerte halo de alcohol llegó a mi nariz. Había estado bebiendo, algo que hacía pocas veces, seguramente estaba pasando un mal momento y yo solo venía a importunar más de lo debido.

— ¡Oh, no sabes cuánto lo siento, Edward! No fue mi intención, yo estaba toda asustada y… bueno, no supe qué hacer. Estaba tan preocupada con lo que estaba pasando que me asusté y no supe que hacer… —negué con la cabeza, el estar nerviosa solo servía para que dijese cosas incoherentes.

—Tranquila, Bella, una cosa a la vez. —no supe cuando se acercó, el sentir sus manos rodeando mi rostro hizo que me sintiese más tranquila, el no parecía haber cambiado nada, pero eso no quería decir que me perdonara. Porque me tenía odio, ¿no? Sentí algo pesado, inerte, dentro de mí—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Er… verás, yo… —quise decir, pero los tirones de la que supuse era Vanessa me sacaron de mi pequeña nebulosa.

Bajé la mirada y me la encontré mirándonos, como cuando veía algo interesante.

— ¿Qué haces, mami? ¿No venías a _diagolar_con los vecinos para que dejaran de…? —escuché a mi bebé mientras sentía una punzada de orgullo y tristeza al escuchar que decía todas las palabras de su frase con la _"r"_ que ella pocas veces podía vocalizar sin tanto enredo, esta era una de esas veces.

Edward nos dirigió una mirada interrogante, se veía sorprendido. Quería explicarle, pero algo en mi interior me gritaba que no lo hiciese, el no debía saber quién era ella, o al menos de donde venía. Él simplemente no lo merecía.

Mi nena lo miró y una sonrisa gacha fue dirigida hacia él, que me miró con unos ojos torturados, preguntándome quien era ella.

— ¿Cómo se dice? —la voz de mi nena volvió a sonar entre el silencio que se había formado en aquel lujoso pasillo.

— ¿Mami? —lo escuché susurrar. Mi corazón pareció detenerse, pero hice como que no escuché nada.

—Se dice "dialogar", nena —respondí evitando todo lo proveniente a él—. Más tarde iré al apartamento. ¿Por qué no vas a preparar tu camita?, te perderás el cuento si no lo haces —le guiñé un ojo y le di una nalgada para que fuese al apartamento, ella rió coquetamente antes de salir corriendo. Intente seguirla, pero una mano pétrea sostuvo mi brazo, evitando que hiciese algún otro movimiento.

—Suéltame, Edward ¡Me haces daño! —gemí al sentir su agarre apretarse más.

— ¿Y crees que acaso tu no me hiciste daño también, Isabella Swan? —su fría voz se escuchó amenazante, susurrando en mi oído de manera mordaz mientras me apretaba contra su cuerpo.

— ¿Y es que acaso tu tampoco lo hiciste? ¡No eres un santo, Edward! —le rebatí, forcejeando todavía—. ¡Suéltame! —grité.

—No hasta que me digas quién diablos es esa niña que acaba de irse, Bella —escupió las palabras como si tuviesen veneno, mi cuerpo se tensó como la cuerda de un arco y empezó a temblar ligeramente. _¿Por qué justo a mí?_

— ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes, Edward! ¿Qué te cuesta tener una conversación civilizada conmigo?

—No hasta que… —su voz se fue desvaneciendo mientras me apretaba más contra su pecho.

—Suelta a la chica, Cullen. Suelta a mi novia —la voz al otro lado del pasillo hizo que dejáramos de forcejear. Esto se estaba saliendo de mis manos, la situación me había tomado por sorpresa.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chan, chan, chan… vamos a ver que está cocinando la Nachi ;)<strong>

**Más les vale ir armando piezas, porque este puzle se me está poniendo muy lindo jajaja. Chicas, de verdad siento publicar este cap tarde, me había propuesto publicarlo una semana atrás, pero como ven: no soy buena dando palabras ni haciendo planes. Normalmente todo lo que planeo lo pierdo y termino haciendo otras cosillas, así que será mejor que deje de planear y las tome por sorpresa. Desde hoy los caps les aparecerán "de repente" en sus mails, no sin antes dejar algún que otro adelanto en mi facebook antes, claro está.**

**Para este capítulo, quiero agradecer los muchos y lindos RW's que me han hecho delirar (HEMOS LLEGADO A MAS DE 100 REVIEWS EN SOLO DOS CAPITULOS), en este caso de:**Jenith**, Guest,** Dani-vg9806**, ashleyswan,**Lili4ever**, Mentxu Masen Cullen,** aleshita-luvs-paramore**, darky1995,**mikathevampire**, Nana C,**Poker-Face,**viivii alice,**terewere**, Gabymuse,** Gretchen CullenMasen,**Angie Cullen Hale,** Maru-chan1926,**la horrorizada,** Tatahasi,**Aliena Cullen,**karenov17**, lmabt,**Caniquí**, tayloves,** gatocullen,**Camila Elizabeth Cullen Masen,**Vero de Masen Cullen,**Reneesme1510,**Sarah Cullen Masen**, Lurix,** Guest**, Nat Cullen,**f . inthehouse, **Elizabeth Lecter… y los de los caps anteriores :)**

**Bueno, eso es todo, supongo. Avísenme si quedó una por fuera. Les agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios, favoritos, alertas y amenazas desde FB, me hacen sonreír cada vez que los leo :)**

**Espero conocer sus opiniones ;)**


End file.
